Little Mountain Town
by gibina11748
Summary: Gracie's been friends with Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman for years. And believe me, they've been through some weird shit. A collection of some of you're favorite episodes and untold adventures concerning Gracie and the gang in fourth grade. Not that anything really ever happens in this small mountain town. ;)
1. Pre-School

**_~South Park intro~_**

**_I'm going down to South Park, going to have myself a time_**

**_(Kyle and Stan) Friendly faces everywhere, humble folks without temptation_**

**_I'm going down to South Park going to leave my woes behind_**

**_(Cartman) Amble parking day or night humble folks with out temptation_**

**_I'm going down to South Park, going to see if I can't unwind_**

**_(Kenny and Grace)__Our town is bigger dammit, right down to the little granite__ (muffled speech)_**

**_So come on down to South Park and meet some friends of mine_**

Grace's POV

I've been in Southpark ever since I was little since I was 4 years old. From what my parents have told me, we moved from Wyoming, which I guess isn't that far away, because of my dad's work. It seems that's why everyone moves these days. Anyway my dad manages a restaurant, and my mom sells and makes jewelery. One year ago, my dad passed away from some disease. I miss him, but thats ok.

I'm now in fourth grade at South Park elementary. I have to say my closest friends are Stan Marsh and Kyle Broflovski, Kenny McKormick, and there's also Eric Cartman who I can make an exception on (Even though he can be an asshole). I guess I'm a bit different from the other girls because I hang out with boys all the time and am not very 'girly'. Anyway that's my life so far, my life in this small, boring, little mountain town where nothing strange at all happens.

**Pre-School**

It was just a regular day. Kenny, Kyle, and I were talking to Clyde. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned my head to find a very frantic looking Stan. "Kyle, Kenny, Gracie! I need to talk to you right now!"

"Okay, Hang on a second I-" Kyle was cut off

"Right now, god dammit!" He started ushering us to some place where we could talk.

"Alright, alright!" Kyle said confused.

"Dude what the hell!" I said

"Whats the matter with you?"

Stan started looking around nervously and started talking more calmly.

"Trent Boyett is getting released from Juvenile Hall". _Oh no_

I suddenly went from calm to frantic.

"What!" I started

Kenny shouted in his parka

"What? Trent Boyett? The kid from Pre-School?" Kyle frantically questioned

"Yeah, he just got paroled" Stan said.

"Oh no! You know what he's going to do us?!" I shouted at Stan, looking around nervously myself.

"Oh no! No" Kyle said a bit sadly

Cartman then came walking down in front of us without a care in the world. "Hey gay-butts whats going on?"

"Trent Boyett is being released from Juvenile hall". Kyle said looking at the ground.

"Really that's cool when did-" He stopped frozen, realizing what Kyle just said. Suspenseful music started playing out of no where. "What did you say?"

He walked up to Kyle, "Trent Boyett? The meanest, dirtiest, toughest kid in the world, super pissed-off at us, Trent Boyett?

"Yeah" I said

"Oh, Holy Jesus, God" Cartman swore

"What the hell are we going to do"? Stan points out.

Butters suddenly ran up to us. "Is it true? Trent Boyett is getting out!" He shouted jumping up and down. "It's true" Cartman said solemnly. "Oh Jesus, Oh Christ in Heaven, I gotta hide"! He rushed off to do that, past the other kids in the hall to the front door... "Uh, oh boy!" He bursts through the front doors and runs away babbling something. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him, I mean he didn't do anything!

"He's going to come for us guys, were dead".

"Look, maybe he's forgiven us. I mean, we were only in preschool"

_**Flashback to Preschool day**_

We were just hanging around, Kenny was painting a picture. Until Stan suggested "Dude lets play fireman"

"Totally dude let's play fireman" Stan agreed

"Jews can't be firemen" Cartman pointed out

"Shut up fat ass"! Kyle shouted at Cartman

"Don't call me fat! You stupid Jew." Cartman argued back.

"I want to play fireman"! I shouted

"Girls can't be firemen either" Cartman sneered. I punched him in the face, and he fell on the ground whining.

Kenny mumbled something which I couldn't understand, but Stan cleared it up when he said "Hey, Kenny's right. We should put out a _real _fire. Then we'll be heroes!"

"Yeah"! I said

"But how do we start a fire"? Cartman asked

"Trent Boyett will do it. He's the toughest, baddest kid in preschool!" Kenny pointed out

We looked over to see Trent beating on another Pre-schooler. He was hitting him on the head with a toy hammer. "Say uncle!" "Uncle!" Say uncle!" "Uncle!" Trent let the kid go and we walked up to him.

He turned around to face us "What do you want shit-heads"?

"Do you know how to start a fire?" Kyle asked

"Sure! I burn lots of stuff"

"Start one! Then we'll put it out"

"Yeah were firemen"!

"Do you fuckheads even know how to put out a fire?" Trent asked

"Yeah, we do it all the time"

"Don't worry Trent"

"Alright fine" Trent walked to a table and crumpled up a piece of paper. He threw it on the floor and used his lighter to start a fire.

Butters walked over and warned "Hey fellas, you better be careful"

"Shut up Butters! We know what were doing" Cartman said angrily

"Oh all right then" Butters walked away

The paper finally caught fire, and the game begun.

"Wow, cool"!

"Code 7, bring in the fire men"

I filled a small paper cup full of water and approached the fire. "Woo, woo, woo, woo. Clang, clang, clang, clang, clang"! Stan began peeing on the fire and the other boys followed suit. I poured my cup on the fire, which didn't have any affect at all.

"We're heroes"! Stan cheered

Kenny smiled "We saved the school"!

But the fire wasn't out, instead it was bigger than before. It started spreading. "Put it out now"! Trent shouted at us!

But that was when Ms. Claridge noticed the fire. "Trent Boyett, what have you done now"?! She said frantically

"They said they could put it out"! Trent pointed at us.

"Children, back away now"! She grabbed a blanket and tried to smother the fire with it. Instead the blanket caught fire and along with it, Ms. Claridge.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh, I'm burning"! She ran everywhere and even rolled on the ground. "Quick put it out"! Stan cried and started peeing on Ms. Trent. The other boys did so too, and I got another cup of water and poured it on her. That didn't seem to work.

Later the paramedics rushed Ms. Claridge to the hospitable. Kenny, Stan, Kyle, Cartman, and I were all by each other; worried about the consequences that await us.

"Dude, we are in so much trouble"! Stan said

"My mom is going to break my legs"! Kyle looked sad

"Hey we didn't start the fire! Trent Boyett did" Cartman reminded us

"Yeah, we won't get in trouble"! I shouted

"That's true" Stan said

A police officer walked up to us holding Trent. "You five! Trent is trying to tell us the fire was your idea."

We all looked at each other before we answered "No" "Not us, were good kids"

The police officer looked at me. "What about you little girl"? I responded with, "I never do anything like that" I said as sweetly as possible. That's always what got them.

"Tell them it was an accident; you thought you could put it out" Trent silently pleaded

Cartman finished the conversation with "Trent Boyett is a liar, sir".

"I thought so. All right, that's it, Trent your going to juvenile hall for a long time."

As they took Trent away they passed Butters. Pleading again, Trent said "Butters, you saw. Tell them what happened"!

Butters unsurely answered, "U-Ah, gee-whiz, Trent. Ah, I don't wanna get involved. Or else my parents will ground me"

Trent looked furious. "You'd better pray I never get out of Juvenile Hall! You'd better _all _pray"! He siad as the police officer wrestled him into the car, and drove off.

"Dude what if he gets out of juvenile hall? He'll kill us"! Kyle brought up

"Whatever, its like five years from now" Cartman pushed the idea off.

"Yeah who cares"? Stan agreed

We all cheered "Alright, yeah, woohoo, we did it"!

_**End of flashback~**_

"And now it's five years later, and Trent Boyett is being released." Stan said sadly

"Aw dude h-hes going to kill us, we gotta tell our parents"!

"We can't tell our parents, dude! We lied to everybody! Nobody knows we're responsible for Ms. Claridge's accident"!

"Shh, guys shes coming right now"! I warned, seeing her come over

We all turned to see Ms. Claridge, rolling up in her big wheel chair thing. She was really badly burnt and I think she couldn't speak so to communicate, A big yellow button showed up once for yes, and twice for no.

We all said "Hello Ms. Claridge" at the same time.

She turned around in her wheel chair thing and faced us. Stan nervously said, "Are you having a nice day, Ms. Claridge"? A big yellow button showed up once for yes. She turned and slowly passed us.

"You guys, what the fuck are we gonna do?! In case you've forgotten, Trent Boyett is the meanest kid we ever knew. He's gonna tear us apart"! Cartman frantically said4

"Look, that was a long time ago. Maybe Trent Boyett has forgotten all about it." Stan suggested

"Guy, I need to go home, I shouldn't be out in the open like this." I turned ready to go home

"Be careful Grace" Stan warned "He could be anywhere, he's out to get you too you know".

"Yeah, I know" I said. I then turned away to go to my locker and grabbed my things. I then got the hell out of there. I was going to stay at home today... or for a long time.

_**Juvenile hall 3**__**rd**__** person POV**_

_. _The gates in the hall roll back and a mean Trent walks forward. On his right shoulder is written "Vengeance is Mine, sayeth the Lord." Above the writing is a cross. On his left shoulder is a skull surrounded by the words "Never Forget." He approaches the check-out desk. Everything that you had when you were first brought in here will now be returned. _[slices the envelope open and the goods pour out. He then gives each good to Trent after mentioning it] _One Crayola eight-pack with crayon sharpener. One pair of plastic round-tipped scissors. One marble, blue. And one _[snaps the blade open] _switch-blade knife with "Kill all betrayers" written on the blade, black. _[snaps the blade closed again and hands it to Trent. Trent makes his way past the desk and heads for the exit.] "_Trent! Where are you gonna go"?

Trent stops

"I got some business to take care of"

_**Sydney's House her POV**_

I started watching TV, Terrence and Phillip actually, for at least 2 hours. Honestly, I was even scared to move. Tired of Terrence and Phillip, I went upstairs to my room. I took Luna with me.

Stella was my one year old, black, miniature Poodle. Yeah she may seem small and not so tough, but I swear that dog is a German Shepard in a Poodle's body. Ask Cartman, when he decided to sneak into my room one night and draw on my face. Needless to say, he never pranked me again, around Stella anyway. But that's another story, right now I'm worried about Trent.

Suddenly I heard my mom shout "Gracie! There's a nice boy here who wants to play with you"! I froze. I came down the stairs slowly and reluctantly "Mom, whats his name"? After a few seconds she responded with, "Umm, Butters Stotch"!

_Pheew_ I went the rest of the way down the stairs to greet Butters. I mean for a second there I thought it was going to be Trent Boyett. I went to the front door with a smile on my face. But never had a smile of mine been wiped off quicker.

_Oh my god_

It was not Butters who was at my front door, but Trent Boyett. Of course! I should've seen this coming. Of course Trent Boyett wasn't going to say it was actually him. Then I would never come down. And there he stood, bigger than any of the boys in my school. Well, except for Cartman. _Fat ass_

When I came to my senses I shrieked and slammed the door in his face, locking it right after. This was bad very bad. I whistled for Stella to come down and she came.

"Gracie, now that's not how you treat your friends. Go outside this instant and play with him"!

She unlocked the door and shoved me outside, locking the door behind me. But I noticed I didn't see Trent Boyett anymore. But that didn't make me any calmer. I scanned all around me, looking for any sign of the boy.

I then heard a sharpening sound that went like _shht shht shht shht_. There was a big tree in my front yard, and I could tell Trent Boyett was using it as cover.

"Five years" A thick southern accent filled my ears. "Five years of torture and cruelty to me"

"Five years wasted of my child hood". He came back from the cover of the tree, holding up the stick he sharpened and throwing it away. He held up a knife, and from the looks of it a very sharp knife, you could use to kill people or something like that.

"Get away, I'm warning you". I said nervously

But he kept on coming closer and closer. I know my mom wouldn't let me inside again so that was off my list for escaping. "Now since your a girl, I'm a give you a 10 second head start. I gave your friend, Butters, a five second head start, but all I needed was two." Oh no not butters!

Just when I though all hope was lost, I remembered Stella! I knew she was inside, but there was a doggie door on the back door. I took in a deep breath and whistled with all my might. "Huh"? Trent Boyett was puzzled by my sudden actions and stopped in his tracks. He then started laughing maniacally. "What the hell is that going to do? Call your mommy for hel-" Stella suddenly jumped up on his face and started mauling him. Trent started running around crazily as Luna kept attached to his face. I started running away, knowing this would give me a head start. I had to find my friends. I had to warn them.

I called Stan up once I thought I was a pretty good distance away from Trent, which is FAR away. The phone rang for one second before he picked up. "Hello? Sydney"? "STAN is everyone else with you"?

He hesitated "Um.. Yeah? Why? Nevermind. Hey Grace-"

"It's Trent! He came to my house and I barely escaped"! I cut him off

"Wait, what"?! He sounded shocked

"We have to do something, he's going to kill all of us"!

"Okay, okay calm down dude! Butter's is in the hospital"!

"Okay I'll be right over there"

I walked fast and nervously the way to the hospital.

* * *

When I got to the hospitable, I found Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman standing in the doorway of Butter's hospitable room. Their jaws were dropped.

"Hey guys I-" I cut myself off when I saw Butters, and my jaw dropped as well. "Oh my sweet Jesus"

Butter's parents were there. "Thanks so much for coming to visit Butters in the hospitable. It means a lot to him" Linda started

"What happened to him doc"? Stephen asked

"From the test results, it would appear your child was tortured by a bully. He received a massive snuggie, his underwear pulled up so high it nearly killed him. He also received two Indian sunburns on his forearms, a charlie horse on the thigh, and a second-degree titty twister. And from the damage to his head area, it appears he was also given a swirly, a colossal one. It looks like he also received a noogie, and, a polish bike ride"

After hearing this we were all more frightened than we were before. And I don't know how it was possible at that point, but my jaw dropped a little more.

"Whats that"? Linda asked after hearing Polish bike ride

"We aren't sure. We only know that...there is no cure" The doctor explained

I think at that point, Linda lost it. "If only we had let him in"! She faced Stephen "Why didn't we let him inside the house when he was screaming for help"? She sobbed

Stephen tried to comfort her "Now, honey, we were trying to read".

"We've got to tell them who did this, you guys. We're gonna get it as bad as Butters"! Cartman explained all panicky

"Thats nothing compared to what my mom will do when she finds out i've been lying for 5 years"! Kyle panicked as well.

"Maybe you didn't hear so good in there, Kyle! Second degree tittiy-twister"! Cartman shouted at Kyle

Stan stepped in "Calm down guys, we don't have to tell our parents. We just need to go out there and get some protection"!

"How the hell are condoms going to help us"! Cartman yelled loud enough for all of us to hear. I slapped my face and all the adults in the recovery room looked back at Cartman.

Cartman realized "Sorry heh. Nevermind, heh."

I explained "I think what Stan is talking about is someone bigger than Trent to protect us from him. I know just who, Come on"!

* * *

"I'm gonna jump the wall of fire" The sixth grader made motorcycle noises and jumped a low ramp and a small fire. "Yeah, that was sweet"!

"Hey look"! Before him, we approached.

"Dude we shouldn't be here"! Kyle said

"Stay cool, guys. If anybody can protect us from Trent Boyett, its the sixth graders" I assured

The sixth grade leader approached us. "Stupid little fourthies, and they brought a girl"! He lead the other sixth graders in a circle around us and then stopped. "What are you little fourthies doin in our hangout"

Stan began "We've come to ask...for help".

"Help!? He and the other sixth graders laughed heartily.

"We need you to protect us from a bully" Kyle explained

"Yeah? And what do we get from it"? Stan nudged Cartman forward

Cartman began taking thing out of his backpack "A twelve-pack of Dr. Pepper, A Shoots & Ladders game used only three times, DVD of Harry Potter 2, and a coupon for a free side of fries with a purchase of any deluxe hamburger at Red Robin" Cartman places it at the top of the small tower he made "All this can be yours" The sixth grade leader steps off his bike, approached Cartman, and threw the tower aside.

"You're going to have to do better than that, fourthies"!

"Well..." I trailed off as we took a step back "Well, what do you want".

The Sixth grader went up to Stan. "You're Stan Marsh right"?

Stan looked unsure "Yeah..."

"OOOOoooOoOoo0"! The sixth graders exclaimed.

"We want a picture of your mom's boobs"! He said as he cupped his hands over his chest.

"Yeah awesome"

""What"!? Stan was shocked

"Your mom has the sweetest tits"

"Yeah! I totally want to suck your mom's tits"

"Dude, weak"! I exclaimed

"Come back with a naked picture of your mom"!

After some thought Stan said "No"!

"Then we aren't helping you"! The sixth grade leader sneered

Kyle suddenly shouted "Wait! We'll do it"

"It'd have to e a good picture, too"! The sixth graders made motorcycle noises and rode off.

In the dead silence Cartman said "Okay, so now we need to get a picture of Stan's mom naked. Kewl"

* * *

We were all at Stan's house and sitting at the dining table.

"You see, Mom, all the kids at school were told to bring a picture of their moms' breasts for anatomy class"

I sighed. This was really stupid.

"I don't know son. That sounds awfully strange" Cartman (who was dressed as a woman) crossed his arms "You cannot have a picture of my hot breasts"

"But mom, my teacher will-" Stan was cut off by Cartman

"Nononono, you gotta go- But Mo-o-o-om"

Stan said it dully "But Mo-o-o-om"

With more feeling Cartman showed him how it should be done " But Mo-o-o-om"

"This is hopeless"! Stan shouted

"Why don't you just sneak in your mom's closet ad get a picture when she's changing clothes"? Kyle suggested.

"That's sick, dude! I'm not taking a picture of my mom's boobs"! Stan exclaimed

Kenny volunteered (I'll do it)

Stan blew up "No, you're not doing it either! We just need to find something that looks like boobs to take a photo of"

Everyone looked at me. "No fucking way guys" I said angrily and shot their idea down.

Kyle shrugged "What else has big round squishy globes"? We all looked at Cartman.

Moments later, Cartman was standing on a stool, squatted down. Kyle had a marker, and Stan had a set of instructions, and Kenny and I stood as witnesses.

"Draw the um- You guys draw the nipples like on the bottom of my ass cheeks"

Stan checked the book "No, the nipples are more in the middle, see"? He held the book out for us to see

"Yeah, but Stan's mom is old; that means her nipples...sag more to the bottom now" Cartman scoffed

"How do you know"! Stan was getting worked up

"Guys trust me, I know this stuff" Cartman countered

"All right fine" Kyle drew the nipples on Cartman's ass, checking the book just to make sure.

"Oh wait! We forgot the necklace" Kyle remembered

(Oh yeah!) Kenny walked up and put the necklace above the nipples. Stan framed the image with his hands. And Kyle stepped onto the spot to take a couple pictures.

I face palmed. "God, I hope this works"

* * *

We made our way back to the sixth graders hideout. I wasn't surprised when I saw them waiting for us. We approached them hastily.

"Excuse me"! Stan tried to get they're attention.

The sixth grade leader noticed us "Whattdaya want now"?

Stan stepped forward "We, we got it" He pulled out the photo and the sixth graders rode up to us.

"You got a picture of your mom's bewbs"?

"No way"!

A sixth grader walked up to Stan and took the photo and then back to the group, looking at it.

"Hang on a second" We looked at each other nervously "These are like the hottest tits I've ever seen"!

My jaw dropped. What the fuck. They bought it. They fucking bought it. They marvaled over Cartman's ass cheeks while I figured out how stupid they could possibly be. I expected this to go wayyyy differently.

"Okay, so now you'll help us take care of Trent Boyett"? I asked

The sixth grade leader thought for a minute "Oh, all right, we'll let this Trent Boyett know that if hes' messing with you, he's messing with us"!

"Yes"! I shouted

(Woohoo!) Kenny exclaimed

"You guys we're free! We haven't a care in the world"!

(All right!)

"I need three minutes alone with the picture behind the bushes" A sixth grader walked to the bushes

"I get to take it to the bushes first"! The sixth grade leader walked away and the others followed

"Are we gonna be like that one day"? Stan asked

"Naw" Kyle answered

* * *

We exited the ice cream parlor with ice cream cones(my favorite being mint chocolate chip) walking down the street.

"Man, I would've loved to see the face of Trent Boyett when all the sixth graders showed up" Kyle said.

"Yeah. Trent's just lucky he didn't mess with us. I woulda kicked his ass" I scoffed

"Yeah right dude"

Cartman shot me a glare and I shot one back. He's lucky Stan changed the subject or I would of sicked Stella on him!

"Hey, look. What is Ms. Claridge doing? Ms. Claridge"?

A man stopped and walked up to us. "She won't talk to anybody. Some say...she's just given up hope" And he started walking on again.

"Hey guys, you know what we should do? We should get a-" Cartman dropped his cone in fright. "Huh"? I exclaimed. Before us was pile of mangled bikes.

"Dude no way" I said in shock

* * *

We entered the emergency room of the hospitable to find it full of cots. The sixth graders were there, some injured more than others. We could see that the emergency room personnel had their hands full.

The doctor looked crazy. "Jesus Christ, I've never seen so many Indian sunburns and titty twisters in my life"! He saw a nurse and motioned to her "Get a cold towel on that pink belly"!

A nurse called to the doctor. "Doctor, we have another snuggie here"!

"Over there"! He pointed to a clear area and then went to another cot where a sixth grader grabed his left ear in pain. "Another wet willy"?

"The worst one yet" A nurse answered

"It's all slimy and spitty"! The sixth grader's speech came incomprehensible and cried out in pain.

"Give the poor kid some morphine" The nurse reached for a syringe and did as she was told. We approached the cot in which the sixth grades leader was on.

"Dude, what happened"? Stan asked

"We... told him not to mess with you guys... We told him... you paid us"

"Oh, Jesus. You told him that"!? I exclaimed

The leader suffered a cramp and groaned. "You, have to let him rest. Some mean kid gave him a Texas Chili Bowl"

"Whats that"? Stan asked

"It involves Tabasco Sauce, a telephone, and the anus" We all stiffened with fear at hearing that "I don't know what kind of kid would do this to people; I only know I wouldn't EVER want to be on that kid's bad side" He walked away

-Page break-

We left the hospitable in a deadly silence. That is until Stan broke it. "We're dead. Trent knows we sent the sixth graders after him"

"He's gonna give us all Texas Chili Bowls" Cartman breathed a silent sigh

"We've gotta move away. We've gotta get as far away from town as possible"! Kyle shouted

"No, no, we've just gotta find better help". Stan suggested

"From who? We can't ask the adults for help and there's nobody tougher than sixth graders"

Stan looked down "There is one person"

* * *

We entered Stan's house once again. Shelly was watching TV with a bowl of soup on her lap. We approached her. Or Stan did, I was terrified of Shelly.

"Shelly"?

"Shut up turd! I'm watching television" Shelly spit as she talked

"Shelly" Stan hesitated and began to tear up "Somebody is going to kill me, and I can't go to Mom or Dad for help so, you're kind of the only person I have... left" He began to cry. Shelly noticed and put her bowl aside and hopped off the sofa. She walked up to Stan"

"Stop crying turd! Now who's going to kill you"?

"Trent Boyett. He just got released from Juvenile Hall. He was sent there for burning Ms. Claridge, but actually, it was our fault".

"Oh you are such stupid turds" Shelly sneered

"We were only four years old at the time, uh. We du-we didn't think about the past coming back to haunt us then. We didn't think and now he's gonna kill us!

"Calm down Turd! No Juvenile Hall turd is going to kill you".

"So you're going to help us"?

"Yes, but I'm gonna want something in return"

"A picture of your mom's boobs"? Cartman asked

"Shut up, turd! You're going to admit to Ms. Claridge what you did"!

"Admit is was our fault"? I asked, worried

"You turds can't run from your past. Apologize and make amends. Then I'll protect you from the turd"

I wasn't sure apologizing will do any good.

* * *

We walked to where we found miss Claridge last. When we saw she was still there, we approached her.

"Hi, Ms. Claridge. Uh, we have something to tell you" Stan started

"The thing is, Ms. Claridge, we did a lot of stupid things when we were kids" Kyle added

"A lot of stupid things that we regret" I joined in

(And its time for us to come clean) We got no reply

"See, Ms. Claridge, when we were little, we used to play with our wieners a lot, well except Grace didn't have one..." He trailed off "Um anyway, one game we played was fireman.

But Stan didn't have the chance to finish. It was already to late. Trent appeared behind us. "I've been lookin' for you"! We turned and jumped upon seeing him. Kenny tightened his hood. "Five years I've been waitin' for this day"

"Aaaaaaaaah"! I heard someone scream

"Trent, look; We've realized our mistake"! Stan tired to reason but Trent advanced and we backed up.

"Yes, our conscience go t the best of us and, and we were just about to tell everyone the truth" we hid behind Ms. Claridge's wheelchair, Trent stalked around to the other side and faced us behind the chair.

"You had five years to do that. And while I wasted away my time in prison you've been enjoying you're normal lives"! Trent shouted

"Our lives have not been enjoyable, Trent! I promise you"! I shouted and we backed up some more, away from the intersection.

"Don't tell me that! I heard about the things you've done! But there _were_ no magical Christmas adventures or talking poo for me! I didn't get to fight a huge mechanized Barbra Streisand like you did! No accidental trips to Afghanistan for Trent Boyett"! He advanced some more and Cartman pulled out a taser gun as we fell in behind him.

"Stay away from us Trent"! Cartman yelled

"What is that"? Stan asked

"It's my mom's taser. I took it from her purse" He stepped forward "Just back off man"!

"Look, just take your punishment! You deserve it! Let me have my retribution and it can be over with" Trent snarled

"I am not going to have a titty twister! I hate titty twisters"! Cartman explained loudly

"You don't even know how to use that" Trent told him, and advanced on Cartman. Cartman fired the taser but misses. The taser tips hit Ms. Claridge's wheelchair and I noticed it seemed to be powering her wheelchair back up. The excess power caused the wheelchair to spin twice around and go of to the corner she was facing. She hit Little Gas Shack and blew up three propane tanks just outside the store. Those tanks in turn blow up the store. Ms. Claridge caught fire and spinned around a few more times. Her button blinked twice for no and she crossed back across the street, crashing into a Pets-U-Luv store. A bunch of cats attack her and she pulls back out of the store. She spinned again a few more times and a policeman pulled up in his cruiser. Ms. Claridge rolls down the street and sheared off a fire hydrant. She gets stuck atop the pipe and water shoots up and engulfs her. Moments later the ambulance pulls up and the paramedics prepare to put Ms. Claridge into the cargo area of the vehicle.

"Holy crap dude" I blinked

A police officer walked up "So, Trent, you just had to finish off your old preschool teacher, eh"?

"No! They did it"! He pointed at us

Cartman scoffed "Trent Boyett is a liar, sir"

The police officer walked up to Ms. Claridge "Ms. Claridge, did Trent Boyett do this to you"? Two beeps "Yes, yes. Take him away"!

A blonde officer arrests him. "You've gotta listen to me"! He's hauled away and the gathered crowd disperses.

"Dude, when he gets out he's going to be really mad"! Kyle exclaimed

"Whatever, that's like five years from now" Cartman shrugged it off

"Yeah, who cares"? Stan agreed

"Yeah, woohoo"! We all cheered

"We did it"! Cartman walked to the side of the police car Trent is sitting in. "So long Trent! Have a nice time"! Trent grit his teeth in anger as Cartman danced "Nyanyanyanyanyaaannyaaa"! Cartman turned around and mooned him. However, he forgot to remove the nipple markings from it. Trent grew livid. The sixth graders arrived and carried Cartman away.

"Hey, hold on a second"!

"Uh oh" I sighed

"Bewbs"!

"Omigod"!

"Boobs"!

"I'm taking them to the bushes"! They argued

"I'm taking him to the bushes first"!

"Hah! Hey!" Cartman yelled

Yep. Just another day in South Park. Nothing exciting at all, just a boring, little mountain town.

**This. Took. So. Long. But I finished! I really hope you liked it! **

**I decided to do Pre-School because I thought it'd be nice to start this story on an episode where they all have to work together.**

**Which episode do you want me to do next? **

**Any ideas for a made up episode?**

**What do you think of Gracie? **

**Please leave a review concerning any of these questions or etc.**

**Honestly, all the OC fics annoy me. Its either there's a depressing backstory for the OC or its based on the teen years of South Park's generation. So I decided to make an OC story on how I want to see them as. **

**Bye!**


	2. You're Getting Old

___**~South Park intro~**_

___**I'm going down to South Park, going to have myself a time**_

___**(Kyle and Stan) Friendly faces everywhere, humble folks without temptation**_

___**I'm going down to South Park going to leave my woes behind**_

___**(Cartman) Amble parking day or night humble folks with out temptation**_

___**I'm going down to South Park, going to see if I can't unwind**_

___**(Kenny and Grace)Our town is bigger dammit, right down to the little granite**____**(muffled speech)**_

___**So come on down to South Park and meet some friends of mine**_

_**You're Getting Old**_

"Happy Birthday To You!

Happy Birthday To You!

Happy Birthday Dear Stan!

Happy Birthday To You!" We all finished singing.

Today was Stan's 10th birthday. We were having the party at Whistlin' Willy's, a typical pizza place for parties. Almost all the boys were there, excluding me.

Anyway... we had just finished singing Happy Birthday to Stan.

I clapped along with anyone else at the end and cheered. "All right!" Everyone else congratulated Stan in some other loud way.

Stan was (mostly) surrounded by presents and in front of him was a Terrance and Phillip, decorated cake.

Cartman's mother was sitting next to Cartman which wasn't unusual. "Alright now, open presents! Open presents!" I rolled my eyes at Cartman's urging. I knew the only reason he was wanted Stan to open presents was because he got a present as well.

I knew this because Cartman did this at my party. My birthday was two months ago (August 12th)

"Yeah! Open mine first Stan! It's the red one!" Butter's said as Stan reached over and opened it.

"Where's mine? Where's mine where's mine where's mine?" I swear to god, I was going to punch Cartman after this.

Cartman's mother reached under the table and gave Cartman a gift. "Here you go, sweetie."

"Yaayy!" Cartman cheered.

"Wait wait it-it's Stan's birthday." Kyle said in a confused tone.

"Yes. Every time somebody gets a birthday present Eric gets one too". She paused and talked in a softer voice, "Otherwise, he gets a little upset." Cartman's mom explained.

Cartman eagerly opened his own gift "What'd I get what'd I get what'd I get?"

"Oh God"

Meanwhile Stan opened his own gift. "Oh cool, Legos. Thanks Butters"

And then Cartman revealed his own gift "Oh cool! I got a racing game for Xbox! D'you guys see that? Coool, huh?"

I pinched my nose "Ugh"

"Here, this one's from me, Stan" Kyle tentatively ignored Cartman.

"Ok, thanks dude." Stan accepted.

"Stan's getting another present mom" Cartman hinted.

"Here you are, muffin" and Liane gave him another gift.

"Yaaaay!" He ripped the wrapper off "Oh cool, look. A Ben 10 Wrist Rocket! This is exactly what I wanted for Stan's birthday! What'd you get Stan?"

"Oh cool, is this the new Gersploosh album?" Stan asked with more excitement.

"Yeah Dude!"

Suddenly, Stan's mom walked up from behind Stan. "Uh, hold it. Is that a Tween Wave band?"

"Yeah! They're the best!" Kyle confirmed

"Sorry, Stan. you know you're not allowed to listen to this stuff." Stan's mom plucked the album from his hands.

"Mom, I'm ten years old now." Stan's smile faltered.

"I've told you what I think of this music, Stanley. You have plenty of other gifts to enjoy."

"Looks like somebody's on the rag, huh Mom?" Cartman talked in a hushed tone to his mother.

To ease the tension I decided to step in. "Here Stan, open my gift." I handed him a wrapped up present. He gave his mom a look but gave me a smile while he took the present.

"Oh cool! A paintball game." He revealed the video game of Paintball Championship 2005."

"Yeah dude. We can play it later." I said with a smile.

"Thanks Grace"

The rest of the party went by smoothly and everyone eventually went home.

* * *

I sat on my couch watching TV. Suddenly the news came on in a commercial break.

"It's called Tween Wave, and if you're a parent your kids are probably listening to it. A new music genre for the era from 2009 through 2012. or "The Tweens." Every generation has their music, but many parents say Tween Wave sounds like crap."

The screen cut to some couple.

"It's just vulgar and stupid, you know? Music used to be good." The man explained.

"This sounds like poo." The woman next to him said.

"I certainly don't understand kids' music today. Sounds like diarrhea to me!" An elder man exclaimed.

The screen then cut to a group of teenagers. But not regular teenagers. A bunch of 'Tween Wave' worshipping teens.

"But many kids say they don't hear crap at all" The anchorman said.

"Parents are dumb" One kid said

"They don't get it" Another said

"Tween Wave is swick."

"Tween wave is swick and parents don't get it because their ears are old."

"Parents are dumb!"

It cut away from the teenagers and back to my program. But I didn't feel like watching TV anymore.

That news report made me think a bit. About Tween Wave. I was never much of a fan of it, but it was the latest trend in our generation today, so I pretended to like it.

That was when my mom walked over to me and declared we were going to Stan's house for a quick meeting.

"What?" I asked.

"You heard me, we're having a neighborhood, family meeting at the Marsh's."

"Um... Ok?" She grabbed my hand and led me to the Marsh's.

Once we got there, she told me to go sit on the couch with Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman. Also, strangely enough, Stan's dad was with the group looking mad.

I managed to squeeze myself between Kenny and Kyle, then just sat confused while the others held and angry expression. "Dude, whats going on?" I asked Kyle.

He just grunted so I had no idea of what was happening.

"We're sorry boys, but we have all decided that as of now, none of you are allowed to listen to Tween Wave music."

Oh, this.

"Ugh, that's so unfair!" Stan's dad said

"But that's our music! We like it!" Kyle exclaimed

"What's good about a bunch of crap sounds to a drumbeat?" Kyle's mom asked obviously

"We don't know what you're talking about! It doesn't sound that way to us!" Stan said

"Yeah it, it doesn't sound like that to us." Stan's dad said

"I wanna educate you kids with some real music." Kyle's dad popped in a CD of sorts. "This is The Police. Now you compare this to Tween pop and tell us which one you think is real music." Presses Play and it started out fine until the poop sounds started up.

I mean, what the fuck!? How can any adult listen to this crap!

"Yuck!" We pretty much all exclaimed

"What?" Randy asked

"Now that sounds like shit!" I pointed out

"Whattaya mean it sounds like shit? This doesn't sound like shit." Kyle's dad was confused

"Gross!" Kyle yelled

"Turn it off dude!" Cartman said

Soon enough, I went home with my mom along with all the other boys. Seriously, I don't understand how adults can listen to music that sounds like somebody with a severe case a diarrhea.

I went to sleep thinking about how stupid adults could be. Oh great, now I sound like those group of teens I saw on the news.

* * *

The next morning, when I walked out to the bus stop, I saw Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman all trying to mimic the Tween Wave music. I sighed and walked up next to Kenny.

"Hey Grace" Kyle greeted

"Hey" I said dully, I was not in a good mood today.

Kyle didn't notice my dull tone, he was to busy trying to 'sing' along to his music.

"Oh dude! Dude, this is the part I was talking about. Check out the bassline on this!" He had Cartmanlisten to his song.

"Yeah, this parts killer!" Cartman began dancing or something to the song.

"Do you want to listen Grace?" Kyle asked

"Sure why not?" I shrugged. I walked up to Cartman and took out the earbud and exchanged it with mine. Tween Wave music played in my ear but I wasn't impressed. After about five seconds I took it out and gave it back to Kyle. "Cool dude"

"You ok, dude?" Kyle asked

"Yeah, I'm fine." I shrugged him off.

Just then, Stan arrived.

"Hey Stan" Kyle smiled

"Hey dudes" Stan sounded kind of dull.

"Dude, have you really listened to the sixth track? I think it's my new favorite." Kyle said

"Yeah, yeah I've listened to it. Um, Kyle, can I talk to you alone for a second?" Stan sked

"Sure dude." Kyle and Stan walked off to a small clearing.

I just stayed put and sighed heavily, I was getting annoyed with Cartman and Kenny over their 'singing'.

* * *

Later that day I was at Kyle's house with Kenny and Cartman. Kyle was playing LA Noire and we were all watching him.

"Ohh sweet dude. Tackle him!"

(Get him)

"All right guys, do you think hes lying or telling the truth?" Kyle asked

"Lying." I said

"Dude, hit X. He's lying." Cartman backed me up

During that time, Stan walked in.

"Hey guys." Stan sounded glum again.

"Hey Stan, what did the doctor say?"

"He said I have Cynisism"

"Oh, whats that?" Kyle asked

"You went to the doctor?" I asked

"Something you can get when you get older but, it's stupid. I'm not cynical. All the doctor wants is a paycheck. I went to him for help and he just stood there spouting a bunch of shit." Stan ignored my question.

"Oh. Well, come on, we're playing L.A. Noire." Kyle invited Stan.

"Agh, that shitty game? Who plays video games to listen to a bunch of characters talk and press the X button?" Stan wasn't usually like this.

"Oh, ask him about the murder now, Kyle" Cartman ignored Stan's statement.

"Now we got him!" Kyle sounded determined

"How can people say this game is cool? It doesn't even matter what choices you make."

(Press X now) Kenny yelled through his hood.

"We're gonna level up to detective!" Kyle said

"All right!" I said

"That's such a shitty device to keep people playing." Stan continued

We all started exchanging looks.

"Alright, ahhh, why don't we do something else?" Kyle suggested

"Dude, I'm starving. Let's go get ice cream" I said, and we did just that.

* * *

We were all at the diner, eating sundaes. But Stan kind of just looked at his. "Aw, dude, this looks like shit." He said as if he were speaking his own mind.

"You don't wanna eat it?" Stan pretty much asked what I was about too.

"It just looks like shit to me, a bunch of processed, gooey shit."

"Looks like ice cream to me." Cartman said

"Dude. What's up with you and calling things I know you used to love, shit?" I asked, finally getting the question off my chest.

Everyone else looked at Stan expectantly. "I-I don't know. Everything just looks and hears like shit to me." He answered looking at the table.

"How about we go to the mall?" Kyle tried to break the tension.

"Ugh, a bunch of people trying to sell us shit." Stan said simply

"Okay. What do you want to do, Stan?" Kyle was getting frustrated with Stan.

"What, oh I don't care, I'm cool with whatever."

We soon all left. I personally left to my house. I was getting sick of Stan and Kyle for that matter. Stan said everything was shit. And Kyle is starting to resent Stan, who is our friend!

When I walked into my house, I saw my mom and some guy on the couch. "Oh hi sweetie!" She said cheerfully.

"Uh mom? Who is this?" The man started to look uncomfortable "Um, goodnight Reana." And he walked past me and left.

"Mom. Who was that?" I walked up to her gesturing to where the man just left.

"Oh no one honey, come on I made you dinner." She walked to the kitchen.

Who the fuck was that man? Just then, the phone rang. I sighed and picked up.

"Hello?"

"Gracie, its Kyle."

"Oh. Hey, whats up?" I asked

"Okay, tomorrow. If Stan asks you to do something with him, just say you're sick with the flu. That's what we're doing."

"Why?"

"Stan's been a big bummer lately. And tomorrow we're seeing a movie, so we know he's just going to talk about how its so shitty."

"Kyle, I don't do that kind of stuff. Stan's our friend."

"Listen I know, but he's just, I-I just can't stand to be around him anymore."

"I know. But its probably just a phase, he'll get over it. We shouldn't diss him because of it."

"Okay, well if you're not doing it than don't give Cartman, Kenny, and I away."

"Kyle, this is wrong. We've been friends with Stan since pre-school. You can't just stop being friends with him."

"I-I don't know, anymore. I have to go, bye."

And he hung up. This week is getting worse and worse. True, Stan has been acting like a Debbie downer recently, but, we've been through a lot together.

We're not going to stop being friends just like that. Right?

"Grace! Come eat dinner!" My mom yelled and broke me out of my thoughts. I stalked off to the kitchen.

* * *

The next morning, my phone woke me up. I groggily rubbed my eyes and picked up.

"Hello?" I said in a clearly tired voice.

"Hey Grace, it's Stan. I was wondering if you'd like to get lunch at the diner today. All the others are sick with the flu."

I woke up a bit more at hearing this. I remembered Kyle talked to me about this last night. I didn't actually know they would go through with it.

"Yeah, sure. I also kind of need to talk to you."

"Ok." Stan sounded bored.

"See you then" And I hung up.

Well, I was going to get up anyway.

Page Break

I met Stan at the diner. We sat and waited for the waitress to take our orders. I didn't know how to start the converstaion.

"So..."

"What?" Stan asked.

"Listen, Stan. Why have you been such an asshole lately?" That 'asshole' part kind of slipped out.

"What? Asshole?"

"You've just been a downer lately. If one person compliments something, you shoot whatever that is, down. You've been calling everything shitty, recently."

"Well, I know. But it just started ever since I listened to Teen Wave. One day I like it, the next day it sounds like shit."

"But how?"

"Remember when the adults showed us that old song?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, Teen Wave sounds exactly like that right now."

As he finished, the waitress came.

"Can I take your order." She asked

"Do you have anything on this menu, that doesn't taste like shit." He asked.

"Stan." I warned

The waitress gasped "A little young to be so pessimistic, aren't ya kid?"

"Why? There's nothing but shit on TV, video games are all shit, and the world's a big turd. The only thing that doesn't seem like total shit to me are my friends, and they're all sick. Just, get me a cheeseburger and tell the chef to go easy on the shit."

I rolled my eyes "I'll have the same thing" And the waitress hurried off.

Suddenly, I spotted Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny walking down the side walk. Stan didn't see them yet, but I figured he should know at least.

The moment Stan does see them, he rushes outside immediately and I have no choice but to follow.

"I thought you guys were sick?" Poor Stan.

" ...Uh we'll let you catch up to us, Kyle. Come on, Kenny." Cartman and Kenny turned and walked away. Stan approached Kyle.

"Dude, you totally lied to me!"

"No, ah I didn't lie to you. Ah I was um... uh I felt better and then the guys called and said that they felt better and uh-"

"Kyle, drop the act!" I hinted to him the best I could to just tell the truth.

"You knew about this Grace?" Stan asked me in disbelief.

"You know what? I'm 100 percent done with this shit." I declared and walked away to my house. It was true. I couldn't take anymore drama in my life.

"You two, need to work things out yourselves, I'm done playing counselor." I yelled behind me. No, I exaggerated greatly on the counselor part. But in that moment, I felt like that.

I walked home alone. I don't know what was going to happen between Stan, Kyle, and the others. I just hoped I would remain in neutral with everyone.

* * *

As soon as I entered my house (yet again) I walked in on my mom and that same guy I saw the day before, kissing.

"Mom! What the hell?"

My mom gasped when she saw me and soon straightened herself out. She walked up to me and showed me her ring finger.

On it was some diamond ring, but she hasn't put that on since...wait a second.

"Honey. I'd like you to meet Matt." She gestured to the man. "We're getting married!" She finished.

No. Fucking. Way. In. Hell.

_To Be Continued_

_**Well here you go! Sorry it took a while. **_

_**Please answer these questions in the reviews section or PM me. **_

_**1. Which episode do you want me to do in the future?**_

_**2. Should I pair Grace with anyone?**_

_**3. Questions about Grace?**_

_**Friendly criticism is accepted ;)**_

_**Next Chapter to come soon (maybe)**_


	3. Gracie: Character Info

**Basic Information**

Name- Gracie Hutchins

Nick name- Grace

Age- 10

Class- Middle

Race- Caucasian (White)

**Appearance**

Hair Texture- Slightly Wavy

Hair Color- Honey Blonde

Hair Length- Slightly past shoulders

Eye Color- Dark Brown

Weight- Average

Height- Short

**Clothes**

Hat- Light Blue, Poof Ball Hat, with Dark Blue Trim

Coat- Pink

Gloves- Light Blue

Pants- Whatever

Shoes- Whatever

**Other**

Personality- Firm, Good Intentions, Observant, Friendly

Likes- Friends, Family, (All the usual crap)

Dislikes- Stupid people, Adventures that are meaningless in the end (All the usual crap)

**Family**

Mother:

Age- 32

Appearance- Glasses, Blonde Hair, (Yeah)

Name- Riana Hutchins

Siblings: None

Father: Deceased

**There you go! I've been getting lots of PMs about Grace's appearance and stuff. For those of you who asked in the reviews also :)**

**Chapter will come soon...maybe**


	4. ManBearPig

___**~South Park intro~**_

___**I'm going down to South Park, going to have myself a time**_

___**(Kyle and Stan) Friendly faces everywhere, humble folks without temptation**_

___**I'm going down to South Park going to leave my woes behind**_

___**(Cartman) Amble parking day or night humble folks with out temptation**_

___**I'm going down to South Park, going to see if I can't unwind**_

___**(Kenny and Grace)Our town is bigger dammit, right down to the little granite**____**(muffled speech)**_

___**So come on down to South Park and meet some friends of mine**_

"M'kay, students, we have a very special guest speaker today. Who can tell me the name of our country's last vice-president?" Mr. Mackey called all of us in the gym because some guest speaker was hear.

Last time we had a guest speaker, it was a rodeo clown and well... I'll have to tell you that story later.

"Dick Cheney?" Kyle said

"No, the last one." Mr. Mackey corrected.

"Bill Clinton." Butters sounded confident.

"No, Clinton's vice-president." This time no one had an answer. I personally had no idea, I was the worst when it came to politics. I didn't understand any of it.

"He is here today to talk to you students about some very serious issues. Please welcome Al Gore."

There was some applause here and there. But, who the hell was Al Gore?

"Who?" Stan asked me.

"No idea." I shrugged.

"Thank you, Mr. Mackey, students of South Park Elementary.. I'm here to educate you about the single biggest threat to our planet. You see, there is something out there which threatens our very existence and may be the end of the human race as we know it. I'm talking of course about.." A projector comes on and a picture of a monster appears.

"ManBearPig." It looked like a beast with the legs and tail of a pig, the body and arms of a bear, and the face and upper-body posture of a man.

"What the fuck?" I say quietly.

"ManBearPig?" Kyle was confused to which Stan just shrugged.

"It is a creature which roams the earth alone. It is half man, half bear, and half pig. Some people say that ManBearPig isn't real. Well, I'm here to tell you know, ManBearPig is very real, and he most certainly exists. I'm serial. ManBearPig doesn't care who you are or what you've done. ManBearPig simply wants to get you! I'm have no fear, because I am here to save you! And someday, when the world is rid of ManBearPig, everyone will say 'Thank you, Al Gore. You're super awesome.' The end."

This was definitely more interesting than when the rodeo clown came.

Mr. Mackey came on stage looking a little reluctant. "Uhhh, ohhhkay, thank you Mr. Gore."

"Thank you, class. Excelsior!"

Kyle, Stan, and I just exchanged looks.

* * *

Later that day, I was outside with Kyle, Stan, Kenny, and Cartman. They were playing basketball, but I just liked to watch. I wasn't exactly the 'sporty' type.

Meanwhile Cartman was being a dick. Again.

I wasn't really paying attention but Cartman was trying to show off but was pissing everybody off in the process.

I was kind of in a daze but as soon as I saw it... I snapped out of it. "Um guys." I said but no one heard me.

"Guys." I said a bit louder.

They all turned to face me. "What?" Cartman asked in a rude tone.

"Isn't that the vice president?" I pointed behind them. They turned around to hearing a weird 'oink' sound.

He looked like he was about to attack us but quickly covered up.

"Don't worry, it's not really ManBearPig. It's me, Al Gore."

"We know." Kyle said blankly.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Cartman asked.

"I'm spreading ManBearPig awareness. Here, each of you kids take a pamphlet and a bumper sticker."

He handed all of us just that. I looked at mine cautiously. The sticker had a ManBearPig crossed out by a red circle and bar, and the words 'we must all stop ManBearPig'

"I hope now you kids see that this is totally serial. The next time, it could be the "real" ManBearPig. Can I just get you to sign the awareness sheet? Just your name and phone number and where you first heard about ManBearPig?"

Right then, Stan's dad pulled up behind Al Gore. "Uh, Stan." He said.

"Oh, hey dad." Stan greeted

Al Gore turned around slowly and waved. "Hello."

"It's ah, getting late, kids. Why don't you get in the car and I'll drive you all home?" Randy said vigilantly.

"Okay Mr. Marsh." Kyle said and we all walked past Al Gore and to the car.

* * *

Once we were all in the car, and driving home, Randy started to talk to us.

"Kids, I don't want you hanging out with that ex vice-president anymore, okay?"

"Aw, he's all right, Dad. He was just trying to warn us about ManBearPig." Stan said.

"ManBearPig?" Randy questioned.

"He's half man and half bearpig." Kyle said.

"No, dude, he's half man and half bear and half pig" Cartman argued.

"That doesn't make any sense." Kyle argued back.

"He could be half bear, half manpig." Stan suggested

"Naw, I have to agree with Cartman on that one." Great, now I got myself involved.

"See, told you." Cartman gestured.

Luckily, Randy stopped the arguing. "Boys, there's no such thing as a ManBearPig. The vice president is just desperate for attention."

"But I feel kind of bad for him, Dad. I don't think he has any friends." Stan was right on that one, I couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the Ex-Vice president.

* * *

So, I guess last night Stan got a phone call from Al Gore. Yep. That would explain why we're going to an emergency 'ManBearPig meeting' at 8:00 in the morning.

"Dude, why are we going to hang out with this guy?" Cartman asked as we walked down to Al Gore's hotel room.

(Yeah, I don't get it) Kenny commented.

"Come on, you guys, Al Gore doesn't have any friends. We'll just make an appearance at his little meeting and then we'll go."

After Stan finished talking, Al Gore popped out of his hotel room to greet us.

"Hi kids! Come on in!" We followed him in. "Okay, let's get this meeting started. What do you kids think we should do to stop ManBearPig?"

His room was scrawled with papers and trash.

"Yyeah, you know, Mr. Gore, uh, my dad's a geologist, and he said that ManBearPig probably isn't in Colorado."

Mr. Gore got down on one knee, alerted "What does your dad look like? Does he have large hooves where his feet should be?"

"NO." Stan said, a little taken back.

Al Gore looked down "Damn. For a minute there, I thought we found him."

"Well, this was a great meeting. Wasn't it, guys? But, we gotta get goin' to school now." Stan said giving us looks saying 'go along with it'.

Suddenly, an alarm went off. "Oh my god!" Mr. Gore said while running to his computer, thing?

"What?" I said.

He got to the screen and leaned back in his chair to look closely at his monitor. He began to type quickly "ManBearPig screen active! What is this area of Colorado! It's a, it's a cave of some kind!"

Kyle walked up. "Yeah, that's Cave of the Winds. It's a tourist attraction."

"Oh Jesus on ice skates, we've gotta get down there right away."

"Ah I don't think so, dude." Cartman said and started walking to the door with Kyle and Kenny. I kind of stood back with Stan. I'd take this shit over school anyday.

"Yeah, we've got school anyway." Kyle said.

"I can get you all excused from school." Al Gore said quickly. The boys stopped in their tracks.

Cartman turned around. "You... have that kind of power?"

"Look! You kids have a chance to help me find and kill ManBearPig once and for all! I'm totally serial!"

Looks like we won't be going to school today.

* * *

Well, we made it to Cave Of The Winds.

"Hello everyone, welcome to Cave of the Winds." The tour guide started. "Our tour is gonna take us to two chambers in one of the most elaborate cavern systems in Colorado. Before we get started I do understand we have a special guest in our group today: the ex vice president, Mr. Al Gore."

One or two people clapped, and Al Gore smiled.

"Mr. Gore asked me to make sure you all knew he was here. Now, once we enter the cave we do ask you that you follow two rules: stay on the path and do not touch anything. Aright, are we ready?"

"Yeah." The group replied.

"Let's go cavin'."

So the group and us followed the tour guide through the cave.

"Here we are in the main chamber of the cave; it was discovered in 1892 and first used as a hideout for smugglers of the Old West." He stopped us once we reached the main chamber.

"Have you noticed high deposits of sulfur or a salmon-like odor coming from the caves lately?" Al Gore asked. Oh god.

"Ahh, no." He started to address the group "Now, as you can see, the cave is filled with stalagmites and stalactites. Water drips from the cave's..."

Al Gore turned to us, not quite in the group. "All right, kids, I need you to keep an eye out for ManBearPig droppings."

"What do ManBearPig droppings look like?" Kyle asked

"Similar to pig droppings, but more manbearlike."

The tour guide started showing the group some dick shaped rocks, but I didn't pay much attention.

I snapped out of it when Al Gore made some weird sounds.

"Groan! Groan!"

Seriously, what the fuck?

"Sir? Mr. Gore? Is there a problem?" The tour guide asked.

"Not yet." He replied.

"All right, everyone, if you'll step this way, you'll see how the cave gets its name." The group and the tour guide moved forward.

But we didn't "Kids! Kids, over here! Look." Al Gore motioned us to an opening.

"What?" Kyle asked.

"I bet this is where he's hiding." He shined his flashlight around. "This looks like ManBearPig Central!" He started walking down the path he found.

"Come on! This is where ManBearPig is! I'm serial!"

With no other choice, we followed him down the path. We have officially broken from the main group.

* * *

"Mr. Gore, I think we should stay with the tour group." Stan said.

"Yeah, I'm with Stan on this one." I backed him up. I had a bad feeling about this. Well, first off we are following a crazy ex-vice president down some path we're not suppose to be at.

The wind began to howl through the cave. Thats why it was called Cave of The Winds. Right?

"Wait! Shhh." Al Gore stopped us once he heard the wind. "Christ! He's here! Take this rope!" he handed some rope to Stan.

"Be ready to tie him up!" He suddenly brought out a shotgun. "I've got you now, you son of a bitch!" he began shooting randomly.

When bits of cave started falling, I got really worried.

"What the hell!" I shouted over the shotgun.

"What are you doing?!" Kyle was as shocked as I was. Bigger chunks of cave started falling in front of us. Al Gore was on the other side.

We started backing up as the chunks began piling up. Soon it was above our heads.

"Oh no!" Somebody yelled.

"No!" Al Gore shouted as well.

"Ahhhhh!" We all went. And just like that, we were sealed off from any possible entrance.

Shit. I knew it.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Help?"

"Anyone! Please!"

"We're trapped in here!"

"Somebody get us some help down hyah!"

"Hello, help!"

"Hello?"

(Hello!)

Crap this isn't working.

"Help!"

"Forget it! They can't hear us!" Kyle said.

(What are we gonna do?) Kenny asked.

Cartman pointed at Stan "You better get us out of here, asshole!"

Stan faced Cartman "Me?"

"You just had to go and be nice to Al Gore! Now we're trapped in a cave!"

"Hate to say it Stan. But he's right." I said.

"Maybe there's another way out of here." Stan ignored the accusations.

(Oh, no kidding.)

"A-all right, let's split up and look for a passageway. E-everyone take a different direction."

And just like that we all split up. I took on direction while Kyle, Stan, Kenny, and Cartman all went in different directions as well.

I climbed to the top of a rock. "We're screwed." I said to myself.

Ten minutes later I heard Kyle call my name. "Grace! You see anything?!" Needless to say, I haven't seen anything. I've just been walking around looking for any possible cracks that are big enough for us.

"Nope!" I yelled back.

Kyle called for the others while I headed back. This was useless. I was dirty and so were the others. Not to mention, hungry, thirsty, and I'm pretty sure it would be cold soon as well.

Kyle and Kenny were already in the spot we left in, when I returned.

"Looks like we're completely sealed in" Kyle said.

(Yeah, no shit)

Just then, Stan returned. "There's a small passageway about 200 yards over there, but... it goes for a long long way and it's pretty steep."

Cartman arrived then, he looked a bit nervous. I seemed to be the only one who noticed.

"Maybe we should go for it." Kyle suggested.

"Looks like its our best shot now." I said.

"You guys go on ahead. I'm gonna... stay here, wait it out." Cartman said.

The others turned around, now facing Cartman.

"Why?" Kyle asked.

"I just... I I don't feel very good. I'll just wa-, I'll just weigh you guys down." I raised my eyebrow. Since when does Cartman care about that kind of crap?

"Cartman's right. First rule of survival is stay put and wait to be rescued." Stan said.

"No, it's okay. You guys go on ahead." He seemed to be trying to get us to go.

"No, we'll stay here too. If we start wandering off, we're gonna get lost or killed. Let's just wait here and hope help comes soon." Kyle said indignantly.

"That's cool. I just... I just wouldn't go over there if I were you guys. I just took a huge dump." He pointed where he just came from."

Gross.

"Aw, dude!" Kyle lifted his coat over his nose.

God, I hope we get rescued soon.

* * *

"I'm sooo hungry. Do you think people even know we're here?" Stan asked while holding his stomach.

"They saw us on the tour." Cartman came back, again, for the 500th time. "Dude, where do you keep going, Cartman?" Kyle asked.

"I just... n-need to keep taking a crap. I got diarrhea, really bad." He looked nervous again.

"Are you sure dude?" I asked "You sound kind of suspicious." I asked and clarified.

Cartman rolled his eyes "Jeez Grace! Stick your nose in somebody else's business."

"Whatever." I huffed.

"Dude, it's bad enough we have to sit here without you taking a crap every ten minutes!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Let's just try to sleep. Maybe help will come tomorrow." Stan tried to ease the attention.

I scooted off to find somewhere easy to sleep. But I ended up settling for some flat rock. I sighed and lay down. I don't know how, but somehow, I fell asleep.

* * *

I was awakened by some puking sound. I sat up and saw that the others were already awake. Except Cartman, didn't know where he was.

"Dude he's really sick." Stan said.

"Whats going on?" I asked.

"It's Cartman." Kyle said. "I think he's throwing up."

"Oh." I sat down against a rock.

We just sat in silence and listened to Cartman throw up or something.

* * *

Sometime later, something was wrong with Cartman.

He looked even fatter than before. (If that's possible) I also didn't think he could move that much.

"Dude, we can't stay in here much longer." I said to Kyle and Kenny. "Cartman needs help."

Kyle nodded. "I'll go wake up Stan." And Kyle left to go do that. I looked at Cartman in concern until Kyle came back with Stan.

Stan shined his flashlight on Cartman and a look of shock sweeped across his face. Cartman began sputtering and coughing. "Oh my god."

Stan ran up to Cartman. "Cartman? Can you hear me?"

Cartman sputtered and coughed some more. "I'm fine...Just a li-... no big deal...beh."

"Dude, he's going to die." Kyle said while pulling Stan and I off to the side.

"I know. We should try that passage." I suggested.

"How, dude? We c- we don't even know if that passage I found goes anywhere." Stan argued.

"Maybe we should get out first. See if we can find a way out and then come back for him." Kyle suggested.

Too bad Cartman overheard us. "NO DON'T! Don't leave me here, you assholes. Don't leave me here to die."

"So much for that idea." I muttered.

* * *

"Come on come on! Pull!"

"Goddamnit, he's soo heavy!"

I grunted and just pulled. Jesus. Now we were here. Pulling cartman's fat ass up this steep cliff thing. What the fuck happened to Cartman!?

"Buh. Hurry you guys. You gotta get me out of here." Cartman said.

"Can't you see were trying, fat ass?" I yelled.

I heard a grunt and then a fart sound. We all stopped pulling.

"What the hell was that?" Kyle asked.

"Cartman?" Stan asked expectanly.

"You guys, we've got no time! You gotta get me out!" Cartman said.

I shrugged and we continued pulling.

* * *

We eventually got Cartman up. Kyle and Stan were now using their combined strength to carry Cartman while Kenny and I led the way through the path.

(Were almost there!) Kenny yelled.

"Come on, we can do it."

Stan was exhausted. "I can't keep carrying him dude. I've got no strength."

"Here Stan, I'll take over." I said and handed him my flashlight. I put Cartman's arm around my shoulder and we started moving again.

That was until we heard something dropping and the sound of rushing water. Oh no.

"What the hell was that?" Kyle asked. We turned quickly, facing the source of the sound. Thats when we saw the wave of water seeping in. It was rising towards us. This is really bad. "Oh my god." Someone said.

We backed up quickly.

"No! Let me out of here! Let me out of here, you guys!" Cartman's eyes were widened in fear.

"Ruuun!" Someone else yelled and we started running away from the advancing water.

That was short-lived as well. Water soon surrounded us and sweeped us down the cave. I screamed. I usually wouldn't, but in this case...I would. I began splashing my arms and feet wildly.

* * *

**3****rd**** Person**

Stan popped out of the water. He splashed around and grabbed on to a near by rock. Kenny soon splashed up as well.

"Kenny here! Take my hand!" Stan yelled and Kenny did just that. Stan pulled him over to the rocks with him.

Soon Kyle popped up, struggling to keep Cartman up.

"Hurry Kyle! The water's rising!" Stan called out.

Meanwhile Grace managed to find the strength to kick and flail to the surface. But she knew it wouldn't do much for long. You see, Grace couldn't swim.

"Stan! Kyle! Kenny! Help!" She screamed and sputtered all the while splashing wildly.

**Grace's POV**

I couldn't see them anywhere. Where were they? I was getting tired. I don't know how much longer I could keep this up.

"Hold on Grace!" I heard someone scream.

Shit, who was that? I should be good with voices by now... but it's sometimes hard. Ugh, never mind that! I was drowning here!

Soon I lost all strength and began sinking. I screamed underwater and tried to push back up to the top but I couldn't muster any strength.

That was until I felt a hand grab mine and pull me up. It seemed like a blur, but suddenly I was on the surface.

I coughed out any water that filled my lungs and lay on my back with a sigh.

"Are you alright Grace?" Stan asked me.

"I am now, thanks." I stood up.

"Where are Kyle and Cartman?" I asked.

As soon as I said that, Kyle and Cartman grabbed a hold of the pile of rocks we stood on. "Kyle, Cartman!" Stan yelled and we both helped them up.

"Now lets get out of here." I said.

We made our way to some loosely piled up rocks with light seeping out. "This way." Stan said.

We began digging out the rocks and soon more light shined in. I couldn't help but smile. Finally.

Stan soon made the opening and Kyle and I dragged Cartman out.

"Oh my god!" Someone said.

"It's the kids! Their alive!"

Cartman kept grumbling and coughing as we dragged him out. He didn't look any better.

We were soon surrounded by adults and then a familiar figure hovered over us. "Kids, I saved us."

"Just stay away from us, asshole! I was nice to you because I felt sorry for you, because you don't have any friends! But now I see WHY you don't have any friends! You just used ManBearPig as a way to get attention for yourself because you're a LOSER!" Stan unleashed himself upon Al Gore.

Can't say he didn't deserve it but, wow. Stan could be harsh.

"I almost drowned because of you!" I pointed accusingly at him.

But Al Gore seemed undaunted. "Hyeah right. The man who singlehandedly killed ManBearPig is a loser."

Than, Cartman began to groan again. "We need to get our friend to hospitable, right away!" Kyle said with confidence.

"No! No I'm fine!" He began to walk with difficulty. "I just need to get home, a-and rest." Cartman assured.

"You're kidding. Right?" I asked.

"Cartman, seriously, you need to see a doctor." Stan said.

He started leaving "Noo! I just need to get to a toilet. See you guys. I..." He Stopped  
"habbeh... HABBEHHHHHHHHHH!"

His pants ripped open and what looked like a lot of treasure came out. A long silence followed as everyone looks at him and at the treasure he just shit out.

"Dude, did Cartman just crap treasure?" Kyle broke the long silence.

"It's mine! It's mine, you hear me?! I got it out of the cave; it belongs to me! Keep your greedy hands away!" Cartman jumped in front of the treasure.

"Hey, that looks like the fake treasure from our Smuggler's Den photo room." One of the tour guides said.

"That's right, and I... Fake treasure?" Cartman stared blankly.

"Yeah, we put it there for kids to take their picture with. All in all, I'd say that treasure is worth about fourteen dollars."

"Noo... NOOO!" He crapped out some more treasure "NOO! OW!"

We walked up to Cartman in a fit of rage.

"Fuck you Cartman. You deserve this." I angrily said.

"You made us pull you to safety because you ate treasure?! You son of a bitch!" Kyle said.

"Don't you think I'm hurting enough, Kyle?! Ah, ow!" He crapped out even more fake treasure "Dowww!"

Al Gore then showed up wearing a cape loosely around his neck. "Well, my work here is done. I've killed MBP, and now I must save the world from something else. Maybe I'll make a movie. A movie starring me. Then people will take me super-serial." He ran off in a superhero pose. "Excelsior!"

Then Cartman shit out a gold colored vase.

"Screw this, I'm going home." I said and walked away.

_**Well, we all learned something new about Grace today. Also, those of you wondering about her appearance just look at chapter 3.**_

_**Three Questions**_

_**1. Pair with Stan or Kyle? (maybe Cartman)**_

_**2. Episode suggestions?**_

_**3. Made up episode plot ideas? Most likely involving Grace?**_

_**Raisin's is coming up.**_

_**The continuation of 'You're Getting Old' will come soon.**_


	5. OC needed!

**Attention all readers:**

**I have a great idea for a chapter but it requires an OC. Just one. So I thought it would be fun to have you all submit an OC! :)**

**I'm asking all of you submit an OC (if you want) with these requirements.**

**1. It must be a boy**

**2. He must be 10 years old.**

**Here is the OC information.**

**Name-**

**Appearance-**

**Clothing-**

**Personality-**

**Please put anything else you want known about your OC.**

**For example: Is an orphan, or something like that.**

**Please don't submit a mary-sue. (Yes even boy OCs can be mary-sue)**

**Thanks! And maybe your OC will be chosen. :)**


	6. Raisins

___**~South Park intro~**_

___**I'm going down to South Park, going to have myself a time**_

___**(Kyle and Stan) Friendly faces everywhere, humble folks without temptation**_

___**I'm going down to South Park going to leave my woes behind**_

___**(Cartman) Amble parking day or night humble folks with out temptation**_

___**I'm going down to South Park, going to see if I can't unwind**_

___**(Kenny and Grace)Our town is bigger dammit, right down to the little granite**____**(muffled speech)**_

___**So come on down to South Park and meet some friends of mine**_

_**Raisins**_

It was recess time at school. Stan was giving off the plays to his team consisting of Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, Butters, Token, and Clyde.

Now don't get me wrong. Just because I'm friends with them, doesn't mean I'm totally into everything they are. I'm still a girl.

Now since I didn't play football, I usually refereed it; as in, I guess, coached it? I don't know all the terms...

Right now we were in a huddle.

"All right, you guys, it's first down. I'll hike the ball on the third "set hut!" Kyle and Cartman, go deep post out. Kenny, run a slant down the middle. Butters, be ready for the screen."

"Right, what are we playing again?" Cartman asked.

"Football, you dumb ass." I kinda of mumbled the last part.

"Got it."

The team started getting into position. I walked off to the side to watch. "You got this!" I yelled to Stan's team.

Stan started "Okay. 23!" Suddenly Bebe appeared behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Blue, 23! Set hut! Set hut!" Stan ignored her. Bebe tapped him on the shoulder again. Stan turned and looked at her this time.

"Wendy breaks up." As soon as the words left her mouth, I could tell this wasn't going to end well.

"What?" Stan looked confused.

"Wendy breaks up with you." Bebe turned to walk away. But Stan stopped her.

"Oh whoa, wait a minute. What did I do wrong? I haven't even talked to Wendy for weeks."

"She just doesn't wanna be with you anymore. She said she still wants to be friends." The other boys started to take notice and turned around.

"What-ever, Bebe! Like Stan really cares! Just get out of our football game, you stupid skank!" Cartman commented.

Bebe's expression turned angry. "Fuck you fatass! You guys are assholes!"

"Well at least we have assholes." Butters shot back, and everyone agreed.

"God you're so stupid!" She turned and walked away.

I'll be honest, I never liked Bebe. But I still had some respect for her. I can't explain why... maybe its a girl thing.

"What a whore!" Cartman commented and turned back to the game.

"Yeah! Like Stan gives a crap if Wendy breaks up!" Kyle added and soon, along with all the others, returned to his position.

But Stan didn't return back. His expression was blank and he looked shocked. He didn't even move a muscle.

Kyle looked back at Stan "Stan?"

Clyde looked back and then Cartman "Come on Stan. Its first down still."

Soon all the boys were looking back at Stan, who seemed unresponsive.

"Stan?" I asked and started walking over to him. "Stan, are you ok-" I put my hand on his shoulder, but he just shrugged it off.

He shoved his hands in his pockets and hung his head low then started walking, slowly, away.

I didn't follow him or anything. I've never had a boyfriend, so I guess I don't know what its like when you break up. Maybe he just needs time.

The boys started looking at each other, unsure what to do. And, honestly, I didn't either.

* * *

The next day, at school, I could tell Stan was still not over it.

Well, first off I at my locker when I saw Stan just kind of... watching Wendy from a far. He didn't seem to be paying attention to anything else, so there's that.

Kyle was at his locker trying to finish his science homework. I finished the homework last night.

I walked up to my locker, which was next to Cartmans. Yeah, I know. It sucks.

I was busy trying to organize my locker when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Stan.

"Gracie." He said while looking down, in a depressed tone.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You're a girl, and my friend. Can you talk to Wendy for me?" He asked while still looking down.

I sighed "Stan, I don't know what its like to be in a relationship or be heartbroken...but I do know, that we are in 4th grade. And in 4th grade, you shouldn't be getting so upset about some stupid girl." I said.

There was an awkward pause for a moment.

"Well, you just wouldn't understand! And Wendy's not stupid!" He yelled loudly at me. Loud enough for a whole lot of people to hear in the hall. He huffed and stormed off.

I stood there, with my jaw dropped. Stan never got THAT angry at me before. Sure their were moments where we would get ticked off at each other.

I looked around, there were a whole lot of kids staring at me. What did I do wrong? He was the one who yelled at me!

Cartman walked to his locker, unfazed. "What's his problem?" He asked nonchalantly while grabbing his stuff.

"He's still after Wendy." I said while looking down and walked to my next class. I'm starting to feel all weird about this thing...

I can't explain it.

PAGe Breaking

After school, Kyle invited me to go over to Stan's house with a bunch of the guys. I guess you could call it an effort to cheer him up. Kyle didn't tell me HOW we were going to cheer Stan up, but it couldn't be that bad.

When we entered Stan's room, we found him in a bad condition.

"Jesus. Stan?" Kyle said.

He was in his bed.

A blanket was hung across his window, blocking out the outside light. He had his sheets drawn up tight against his chin.

His room was an equal mess. Tissues and soda cans were littered everywhere.

"We came over to cheer you up, Stan!" Butters said in his usual happy tone.

"Go away." Stan said in a low voice.

"Stan, you can't keep doing this to yourself. You have to go live." Kyle said.

"Why? What's the point of living when the only girl I ever loved is gone?"

"God, what a fag." Cartman commented.

"Shut up, Cartman." I blocked him off. H looked to the ground in embarrassment.

"You guys have no idea how this feels. It's like, you always hear songs about a broken heart and you think it's just a figure of speech? But it's true. My chest hurts. I feel this like, sinking feeling where my heart is. It's broken..."

Holy shit. What has gotten into him?

"Jeez, hes worse then I thought." Kyle said.

"No shit." I added.

"Well, what do we do now?" Butters asked.

"Should I try telling him a fa-fantastic joke?" Jimmy suggested.

"No. We just have to show him that there's other girls out there. I say we take him to Raisins."

Raisins? What's that?

"What?" I asked.

"Whats Raisins?" Butters was equally confused as I was.

* * *

"No. Fucking. Way. I am not going back in there." I said after walking out of Raisins.

"Don't be a fucking pussy, Grace." Cartman said. Ohhh, that did it.

I turned to Cartman. "I am not a pussy. If anything, your the pussy. How can you expect me to go back into that place that makes young girls look like whores!"

"Oh. Ouch! Your bitchiness. It hurts!" Cartman acted like he was just shot with a gun, which I would gladly do right now.

I kicked Cartman in the manhood, and turned off to go home. I don't care if Stan gets over Wendy at this point. Stan's being a douche anyway, why would I help him? Its not like he cares or anything...

Page break

I soon found myself asleep on my couch. I passed out at some point from watching Terrance and Phillip. I was also in the middle of eating from a tub of ice cream, so yeah.

No, I wasn't depressed or anything. I was still kind of pissed about the whole Raisins thing. Oh, and Stan too. He was being a depressed dick, not me.

I awoke suddenly when I heard music blasting outside.

"Ugh, what the fuck?" I rubbed my eyes and looked outside.

And guess who was there? Fucking Stan, in a leather jacket and holding a boombox in the air. He was facing Wendy's house, which was across from mine.

"Is that, Peter Gabriel?" I asked to myself.

Sure enough, I recognized the lyrics to "Shock The Monkey" by Peter Gabriel.

He must have gotten advice from a girl. I mean, don't get me wrong, Peter Gabriel is one of the ways to win a girl's heart (not my preference) but its also, really fucking cliché.

I noticed as Wendy appeared in the window. Her jaw dropped when she noticed Stan. Stan held the boombox higher, which kept Wendy's gaze on him.

She covered her mouth as Token suddenly appeared next to her.

What the fuck? That was unexpected.

Stan, however, took it WAY harder. This time, Stan's jaw dropped.

Wendy left the window. Token unleashed the curtain ties, and the curtains were closed.

Token and I were cool. I think. Anyway, he sometimes acts like the snobby, rich kid he is. But thats really rare.

Either way, we never really interact.

Stan stood there a while longer. Eventually he left in the same manner he has been.

I wasn't sure how to feel in this whole situation. I felt bad for Stan, but I also felt kind of relieved. Maybe now, Stan would get over Wendy. Maybe he would just move on.

That would be good.

* * *

The next day of school went smoothly, for me. I didn't see Stan at gym. In fact, I didn't see Stan at all after gym.

He was probably still moping about Wendy and Token. And, honestly, my day went way better than yesterday without him.

It was until after school, things went back to normal.

* * *

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Honey, can you get the door?" My mom yelled from the kitchen.

I hopped off the couch (I've been lazy lately) and walked to the door. When I opened the door, I was surprised to see Kyle.

"Hey." I said.

"Gracie, I've got to talk to you." He stepped inside.

I closed the door and faced him. "What is it?" I asked with my eyebrow raised.

"It's Stan. He's..." Kyle paused.

"He's...what?" I asked.

"Goth. He's goth." He spat out.

Yeah, right...

"I doubt that...Stan would never do something like that." I shrugged him off.

"No. I'm not kidding. If you go down to the diner right now, you will find him drinking coffee with the goths!"

Well, he wouldn't lie to me.

"Well didn't you talk some sense into him?" I asked.

"I tried. And, he didn't listen. I'm done with him. I thought, maybe you could talk to him?"

I huffed "I'll try." I paused "But only because, he's my friend."

"Thanks, Grace." Kyle left.

Ok, lets do this. I exited my house after a few minutes, in search for a goth looking Stan.

* * *

Well, it's raining now. And it's night. I'm also considering waiting until tomorrow to talk to Stan.

Well, until I came upon a very sad Butters. He was sitting on the sidewalk, sobbing.

"Butters?" I asked. He looked up.

"Oh, hey Grace." He looked down again.

"Whats up?" I sat down next to him.

"I was just dumped." He said lowly.

"Oh, well. By who?" I asked.

"Lexus, she works at Raisins." He explained.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Well, don't cry over her Butters." I said simply.

Butters ignored me and continued crying in his arms. I rolled my eyes once again and awkwardly patted him on the back.

"Look at this. Another tortured soul. Another life of pain."

Butters and I looked up to see the goth kids. So wait, if the goth kids are here wheres Stan-?

"Hey Raven, check it out." Said one of the goth kids.

Raven? Who's Raven?

Stan suddenly entered the scene. And, well...he definitely looked goth. Let's just say, he was wearing all black. Black hat, black shirt, black...eyeliner?

"Stan?" I asked.

"Butters, Gracie?"

"Oh." Butters sniffed, and wiped away some tears. "Uh hey, hey Stan."

"What's the matter with you?" He asked.

"Well, mu mu mu girlfriend broke up with me." Butters sobbed.

"Did she step on your heart with stiletto heels?" The goth girl asked.

"Yeah." Butters sniffed "It sure does hurt."

"That's cool. I guess you can join up with us if you want." The tall goth said.

"Uh, uhm no thanks. I love life." Butters said simply.

"Huh? But you just got dumped." Stan was confused.

"So?" I said sarcastically.

"Wuh-ell yeah, and I'm sad, but at the same time I'm really happy that somethin' could make feel that sad. It's like, it makes me feel alive, you know? It makes me feel human. And the only way I could feel this sad now is if I felt somethin' really good before. So I have to take the bad with the good, so I guess what I'm feelin' is like a, beautiful sadness. I guess that sounds stupid..."

"Wow." I was baffled.

"No. No, Butters, that doesn't sound stupid at all." Stan said.

"Well, thanks for offerin' to let me in your clique, guys, uh but, to be honest, I'd rather be a cryin' little pussy than a faggy Goth kid. Well see ya, Stan. Gracie." Butters walked off.

"He's right. I don't even know who I am anymore. I like liking life a whole lot more than hating it. Screw you guys, I'm goin' home." Stan walked off, and I followed behind.

"Go ahead and go back to your sunshine fairytale!" I heard someone yell behind us. I turned around and flipped them off.

I quickly caught up with Stan.

"So. You're over her?" I asked while we walked.

"Yeah. What were you doing over there?" He asked.

"Well, Kyle asked me to talk to you...and then I ran into Butters. I guess I didn't have to say anything." I said.

"Well, thanks." He said.

"For what?" I asked.

"For being there, and dealing with me. I was being an asshole."

"You got that right." I mumbled but corrected myself quickly. "I mean, your welcome. I guess."

"Yeah."

Stan and I walked until we both got home. I was glad he was back to normal. I honestly couldn't stand to see goth Stan. I mean seriously, black eyeliner?"

* * *

The next day at the playground, I was watching the boys play football again. Stan wasn't there but, I'm sure he would show up.

"Okay, it's third down. And now, somebody make a play!" Kyle prepared to receive the football.

"Hey can I join in?" The other boys turned around. And there was Stan.

Told you.

"What happened? Aren't you still wallowing in pain?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah, it still hurts a lot, but ...I just realized that there's gonna be a lot a painful times in life, so, I'd better learn to deal with it the right way."

Token and Wendy walked by right then.

"Hey Wendy!" Token and Wendy looked at Stan. "You're a bitch. Token?" Stan flipped Token off.

"Right here, buddy."

Wendy and Token walked away looking insulted. Serves them right.

"Well. Dude, it's uh it's good to have you back." Kyle said.

"Yeah. Let's play ball."

The best thing is, I honestly didn't do a single thing. Now that, was bliss.

**Shortest chapter! That's weird, huh? I guess there wasn't a lot I could involve Gracie in. **

**Ok Questions-**

**1. I'm starting to question if I should pair Gracie with anyone at all. Should I? It might ruin the whole friendship thing.**

**2. Episode suggestions?**

**3. Questions about anything?**

**Thanks guys! You're the best! (Sorry if this isn't the best chapter.)**


End file.
